


Thank you.. For Giving Me Life.

by Baozi_is_ma_bae (orphan_account)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baozi_is_ma_bae
Summary: Hey Ari I love you, we all do. We might not show it but when one of us goes we'll miss that person till we can finally meet again. 사랑해 언니, 안녕.





	

_**Hey Ari~!** _

_Yo, so like I think my letter of pure cheese wasn't enough for you so I've got some clarification planned, so please bare with me! ............................................................................._

 

I remember that day, the day you gave me Life. It was the first year of intermediate, sometime around the end of Term 2? Term 3?? Mid Term 3??? Yea???? Idk.      

                                                                                                       I remember it all, we both had to clean the class up because we didn't bring our swimwear, I was on one of the Chromebook's and you had asked me if you could listen to music with your ear buds while I read, I said yes (obviously cause back then I had no social life and didn't give two f*cks (and I still don't give two f*cks) I was the loner).              

I really didn't have friends back then, I was only the quietly troubled kid in the back who only talked when the teacher was doing the role, when the teacher asked me questions and when the other kids occasionally asked me small thing's such as "Are you alright?", " Do you want to talk?", "You wanna hang out?", to the last two questions I always answered "No".

I was reading my stuff, you were listening to your music and all was silent. I started getting curious as to what you were listening to, so I tapped on your shoulder and asked, your response was something similar to this "Do you know Kpop? Have you heard of it? ... Um its like Cpop and Jpop you know? ... Do you wanna listen to some? ... ". And that was really the first time I talked to you properly, after school I went straight home and looked at multiple Kpop groups the first ones to REALLY catch my eye were GOT7. It was after watching the 6th Music video I found something that really REALLY caught my eye, a music video called "BTS Boy in Luv".

 

That's how our story began, that's how you gave me life, you gave me something to live for, you gave me something to cherish and love. You warmed the heart of the stone sculpture who didn't know the power of adoring something so much it became the air you breathed. You gave happiness to the girl who thought life was nothing but made her think it was something. You breathed fresh air into the the body who didn't want to live, who wanted to drown in the never ending darkness of society, who wanted so bad to let go of that last gulp of air. You are my saviour and I will always thank you for saving me.

Thank you, thank you so much... for giving me the feeling of hope, the feeling of passion and the feeling of love once again. Without you giving me life, I would of lost my purpose, I would be as useful as an old doll sitting on top the high shelf collecting dust, so cold, so icy, so soulless... nothing but a far away memory, a dream.

I love you, and I will always love you, the friend who just by letting me listen to her high volume songs in an empty classroom on a dusty old couch gave me something to live for. I love you, comeback soon, I love you... Bai bai for now!!


End file.
